Know your stars Hidan
by HappyEmoPuppy9034
Summary: CONTEST INSIDE YA FOOS! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! rated M for swearing
1. Chapter 1

Hellwozes!! Tis be teh HappyEmoPuppies and she has a contest. If you can count how many times the word _**Fuck**_ is said and write info about yourself (Like age, hair color, name, exetera...) She will write a fanfiction about you!! Oh, she almost forgot, you also need to write down your favorate Akatsuki member so I can write it!! You'll go on a date with this member and the content all depends on who you choose.

on with teh fic!!

1234567890

Hidan was walking around the base, wondering where all the other members went. The only ones that were actually still in the hideout were himself, Konan, Kakuzu, Tobi ('cause he's too awesome to die), Sasori, and Zetsu.

"Itachi!! Come out you Holy Flying Fish Fart Monky Fucker!! I know that you MOFOS are still in this fucking hideout somewhere!!" Hidan yelled

_'maybe he's in the shitter...' _The Jashin worshiping man thought. He then wandered into a dark room with strange lighting and a chair. Realizing that he was tired, the stupid shit head sat down.

_**Know your Akatsuki...**_

_**Know your Akatsuki...**_

_**Know your Akatsuki...**_

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Hidan yelled.

_**Hidan...**_

"What the fuck do you want you heathen mother fucking dip shit?"

_**...sacrifices virgin girls for his lord, Jashin-sama!!**_

"Why thefuck you you fucking care you crappy shit head?"

_**Hidan...**_

"What the fuck do you fucking want already?!" Hidan asked, now his Jashin worshiping ass was starting to get annoyed.

_**...likes fucking himslef with his own dick while preforming his repinting cerimonies while he pretends to fuck Deidara, Itachi, Tobi, Kakuzu, and Kisame**_

"No I fucking don't you disgusting heathen fuck face!!"

_**Oh, really?! Then what are these pictures of them naked doing under your mantress?**_

Hidan looked down at the ground and found a mutilated pictures of naked girls that had said Akatuski members' faces pasted on to the girls' faces.

"What the fuck do you mean?! Who the hell would do that to a perfectally good Play Boy magizene you fucking retard?" Hidan said as he morned over the ruined porn.

_**Oh, a swearing contest, eh? well alright...**_

_**YOU FUCKING HEATHEN FUCK FART NEED TO GET OVER YOUR OBSESSION OF FUCKING GIRLS WHO ARE ONLY FIVE OR SIX YEARS OLD SO THAT THEY CAN ACTUALLY MAKE A LIVING OUT OF WHAT THEY HAVE YOU FUCKING FAT FUCK MOTHER FUCKER!! IF YOU HAVE HALF OF A BRAIN, YOU WOLD LEAVE THEM ALONE YOU DIPSHITTY FUCKING SON OF A FUCKING BITCH!!**_

__

_**Don't let mother know that I just said that**_

"I don't even know what the fuck you just said you fucking heathen son of a half retareded dog ass." Hidan mumbled as another strange voice filled the room.

_DON'T SAY THAT TO MY BESTEST CREATION YOU MOTHER MONKEY FUCK FACE!!_

"AND WHO THE HELL IS GOING TO FUCKING MAKE ME YOU FUCK HALF HEFFER?!"

_**I wouldn't have said that if I were you...**_

"Why the fuck not?"

_BECAUSE I'M JASHIN YA FOO'!!_

"ZOMG!! JASHIN-SAMA?!"

_THAT'S RIGHT BITCH!!_

"Wait...why should I belive you?"

HOW DARETH YOU!!

Hidan then felt like he just got bitch slapped a thousand times and then he ended up in a firey pit that looked like hell.

"Where the fuck am I you fucking voice?"

Your in hell you fucking foo'!!

"WHAT?! FUCKING WHY?!"

BECAUSE I FUCKING SAID SO YOU FUCKING FOO'!!

"...I'm fucked, aren't I?" Hidan asked. Then, he saw the people from the hideout that were missing!!

"What the fuck you guys doing here!?" Hidan asked. Then Itachi looked at him with wide eyes.

"I should be asking that!! Did you get annoyed by that voice too?!" Itachi asked

"Oh no...I'm _really _fucked now..."

and Hidan was never seen again...

may his fucking Jashin-worshiping ass find peace in hell one day when he's not getting fucked by the gay sex lord (coughOREO-CHI-MARUcough)

1234567890

don't own naruto in any way shape or form


	2. Contest info

Gomenasi if this contest is talking too long. I need about 7 more winners for this to work, so please review!! (thinks evil thoughts) Te-he...this is going to be funny.

REVIEW OR ELSE I WON'T BE ABLE TO DO THE STORY DAMNIT!! I'll give you pocky!!


End file.
